Somethings Never Change
by innocentlybeautiful
Summary: Just a generic Scorpius and Rose Weasley story. Just with a bit twists here and there. The Marauders are back formed by James Potter II, definitely taking after his grandfather. And more. Read, at your own peril.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Kay. So. This is it. I hope you like it I suppose. If you don't… Well, that just sucks doesn't it?

**Copyright: **J.K. Rowling. Sort of. I mean TECHNICALLY she has nothing to do with everyone's children. Though, I guess she does own Hogwarts…

Chapter 1

_Hello there. _

"And remember, stay away from that Malfoy boy," warned Rose's father Ron Weasley. Hermione, Rose's mother, glared at Ron.

"Rose, you may be friends with whoever you want to be friends with," said Hermione. Ron just grunted as he looked over at Draco and his son Scorpius talking on the other end of the train platform. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Dad, you've told me the same thing for about 5 years now," she said slowly.

"Oh, well, then, stay away from him."

"Wouldn't dream of getting closer," she murmured. She flipped the Weasley trademark red hair over her shoulder as she looked across the platform and locked eyes with the blonde, Scorpius. She quickly looked away in disgust.

Ron turned toward her little brother who was now a third year at Hogwarts.

"Now, son, stay away from that Malfoy boy," ordered Ron.

"Yes sir!"

Rose proceeded to roll her eyes again. Lily Potter bounded up next to her as they got on the train.

"Rose! Did you SEE Blake this year? Didn't he just get so bloody hot?" asked Lily dreamily. Rose just looked at her.

"Lily, Blake is a sixth year. You're a third year," she stated.

"Yes, I know," Lily said slowly. "It's just wishful thinking…"

Rose turned from her cousin and caught up with James Potter in the train.

"James!" she cried as she attacked her cousin from behind.

"Don't make me use this against you," threatened James holding up his wand, his blue eyes twinkling underneath his glasses.

Rose rolled her eyes as she let go of her captive.

Then somebody poked her in the ribs. Rose, automatically, jumped. She turned around and saw Selene. Selene leaned past Rose, looking towards James.

"Hullo Jamesy," she said seductively. James rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Blake, Selene?" he asked reminding the brunette of her best friend.

"Um, no." Selene pursed her lips in thought.

Rose pulled on Selene's arm into one of the train compartments. Selene twinkled her fingers at James and followed Rose's pull.

"Stop flirting with my cousin. It's absolutely disgusting to watch," sighed Rose looking out the window.

Selene flipped her shiny dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"It's not like he flirts back," she stated pouting.

"Thank God." Rose looked to her friend. Suddenly a face squished to their door. Big brown eyes staring in. Selene put her head into her hands.

"I thought we wouldn't have to deal with Pet until we GOT to Hogwarts," she groaned.

"C'mon, Selene, he's nice…"

"Yeah. Nice."

The door opened.

"Hey guys," beamed Pet.

"Hey Pet," Rose and Selene said with less enthusiasm than Pet showed.

"Hey! Pet the Hufflepuff! I was looking for you!" shouted Blake. He popped his pretty head in and dragged Pet out by the collar. Not before winking at Selene. Selene mouthed 'Thanks'.

Rose rested her head against the cool glass of the window. Another year at Hogwarts was starting. Oh, the joy. She smiled to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

…

Scorpius sat with the other Slytherins in his compartment but didn't talk to any of them. He recalled what his father told him on the platform, the same he did every year.

"Now, considering I absolutely hate the Weasleys I would say, stay away from Rose and Hugo… But, Ron's Potter's best friend… And Potter…" he coughed. "Well, there's enough of reminiscing. Just get on that train and be somewhat good. If that's what you want to do with your life…" He patted Scorpius's back awkwardly.

"'Kay… Bye…" Scorpius said just as awkwardly.

"Yeah. Bye."

His mother engulfed him into a hug and whispered in his ear not to come home for Christmas that year.

Now sitting on the train he wondered what was going on at home that he couldn't be home for. And then decided to just not care.

He was going to Hogwarts again. He smiled.

…

Primrose hugged Rose and Selene when they arrived to Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin, I missed you all so, so, SO much!" she cried. Her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hi Selene!" someone called from behind them. Selene rolled her eyes and mouthed 'WHY ME?' before turning around to face Pet. She smiled cheekily.

"Hi Pet," she said.

Rose smiled at them. Pet was so obviously in love with Selene. Pet wasn't his real name. Everyone just called him Pet because, to put this as nicely as possible, he was a suck up. He was everyone's pet. Actually, I don't really recall his real name…

Teddy Lupin passed by them. Rose looked over to her practically brother. He looked extremely upset. His hair had changed to a dark, dark brown or a black color. His eyes looked black too. He seemed…mad. According to Rose's father, Teddy's father was a werewolf and his mother, Nymphadora's hair changed color according to her mood. Seemingly, Teddy inherited his mother's strange talent. She didn't think he was a werewolf, but then again, her family wasn't quite close to him.

He quickly caught up to Victoria, Rose's cousin, and his hair turned red as he smiled. His eyes as well turned slightly copper-ish.

Then Scorpius came up to Primrose, his girlfriend, and just started snogging her right then and there. Rose turned her head away distastefully. As they finally pulled away, Primrose looked like she was up in the clouds and Scorpius looked at Rose with bright green eyes twinkling mischievously, his white blonde hair being tousled casually by the wind.

Seeing those green eyes, it made her think of the first time they met.

"Watch where you're going!" Rose cried as her books levitated in the air before falling to the floor. Her wand was whipped out almost immediately after he bumped her and her books were about to fall.

"_Sorry," mumbled the white blonde. He looked up at the redhead with curious green eyes. She glared at him with blue eyes. _

"_You're Malfoy," she stated. He looked at her in surprise. _

"_Scorpius actually," he said astonished that she knew who he was. _

"_Right." She looked like she was about to go. _

"_Wait," he grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to face him, her blue eyes flashing. Her wand was out in a split second and whipped him against the stone wall. She walked up to him her wand pointing at his forehead. _

"_Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me." _

_Scorpius smirked, as he felt something wet on the back of his head. _

"_You already know spells and it's your first year," he spat._

"_I have cousins here. They teach me things," she snapped, her wand remained unmoving from his forehead. And he realized, looking up at her, her red hair forming a messy halo around her head, her blue eyes flashing, a slight smirk playing on her lips, that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. _

"_Ms. Weasley," scolded Headmistress Mcgonagall. Her eyes widened as she heard the voice. He watched her mouth an unintelligible word as she took back her wand. Scorpius stood up quickly and tried to leave but Headmistress Mcgonagall caught his collar, causing him to not move. _

"_Both of you. In my office. Now." _

"_Yes, Headmistress," they both said quietly. _

_As they walked up to her office, Rose jabbed him in the ribs real hard and then smiled cheekily as he doubled over. _

Rose had changed since then. She wasn't much of a hothead that she used to be. She didn't know where she got it from but it was from her mother, Hermione.

Scorpius was also remembering the first time he met her. And since then, Rose had grown up to be more of a young lady. And was much nicer to most people. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her. He tore his eyes away from her and looked at his loving girlfriend.

"I missed you!" she cried, swinging her arms around his neck and then pulled him in for another snog. He didn't mind. He liked Primrose very much. She was nice and sweet. But, she just wasn't Rose Weasley…

"I can't believe you got me in trouble! I'm only a bloody first year. Oh Merlin, she's going to call my mother!" she cried into her hands as they waited. Scorpius was very much amused by her.

"_I'm a second year," he said._

"_I DON'T BLOODY CARE!" she cried, her blue eyes glaring at him. For some odd reason, Scorpius found her very pretty angry. _

"_What's your name?" he asked. She calmed down a bit._

"_Rose. Rose Weasley," she said quietly. _

"_Well, Rose, would you want to go on a date with me?"_

_That's how they got two detentions and Scorpius got a broken nose. _

Scorpius smiled at his fond memory. Yes, Rose wasn't quite as violent as she was before.

"What are you smiling about?" she snapped while Primrose was talking to Pet. Because Primrose was nice and sweet, she talked to about everyone.

"Your first year."

"What about my first year?" Rose said suspiciously.

"Just your first detention," Scorpius smirked.

He could just hear her thoughts. That bloody little-

"You bloody little-" Selene dragging her to an open carriage cut off her sentence. Rose glared at Scorpius the whole time. Yes, he thought, she's prettiest angry. He and Primrose slipped into another nearby carriage.

James stepped out of his carriage with Blake by his side. The first years running about looked smaller than usual, or maybe he was just getting bigger.

"James! James!" called Albus from behind. James groaned inwardly. He turned around slowly.

"Albus, you know not to talk to me when we're at school! You AND Lily," he whispered.

"I'm a fifth year, James. I'm not a baby," he said slowly.

"You sure do act like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Albus slowly. A smile began to take place on James Potter's lips.

"Okay, Albus, I'll let you follow me around-"

"I don't follow you around," interrupted Albus.

"ALL DAY. IF, you do this one thing," continued James. Albus's curiosity got the better of him.

"Okay…" he said slowly.

"You have to take Filch's cat, and put it on a Quidditch goal post."

"Filch has gotten ANOTHER cat? I thought Mrs. Norris died," groaned Albus.

"Mrs. Norris died before we were born. Then it was Mrs. Norris the second. And now it's Mrs. IhateallPotters."

"Why do I have a feeling you're messing with me…?" asked Albus slowly.

"Now, would I ever mess with my little kid brother?" asked James sweetly. Albus looked at Blake for help.

"Do we have a deal?" asked James. Albus sighed. Then he nodded. He took his older brother's hand and they shook on it. James smiled.

"Great."

"Mr. Potter, I am very disappointed in you. Usually it is your brother, James, who is in here for messing with Filch's cats but I never thought _you_ ever would be. I thought you were a good boy, Albus," said Headmistress Mcgonagall, looking over her eyeglasses at the clearly distraught boy.

"I'm…sorry…" he was clearly at a loss for words.

"I'm afraid you're going to get detention," Headmistress Mcgonagall replied scribbling some things down.

"Yes, Headmistress."

There was an awkward pause.

"You may _go_ now, Albus."

"Oh, right. Okay. Bye," said Albus awkwardly. Headmistress Mcgonagall couldn't help but smile at him. As Albus was leaving, the portrait of Severus Snape looked at him with distaste. Snape groaned.

"Oh it's POTTER'S son. The other one. James Potter is always up here, named perfectly after his grandfather." He spat. Albus jumped.

"Um…" said Albus.

"Do you speak? Gosh. What is with Potter's sons? They're so bloody irresponsible and such troublemakers. I suppose I'll be seeing you a lot of the time, won't I, Potter?" asked the portrait.

"Hush, Severus. What did Mcgonagall say your name was?" asked the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus," replied Albus slowly.

Snape scoffed.

"Of COURSE Potter would name his son after you, Dumbledore."

"Well, I was named after two great people-"

"Yes, yes. Dumbledore was a great Headmaster. Too bad you were poorly named. Merlin, you're such a git."

"Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape," continued Albus.

Snape was quiet as Dumbledore had a slightly amused smile on his face.

"What did you say you're name was again, Potter?" asked Snape.

"Albus Potter…"

"You're MIDDLE NAME boy!"

"Albus Severus Potter…"

There was silence.

Snape coughed.

"Carry on. I hope not to see you again," then he turned away.  
>"He's secretly flattered that Harry named you after him," whispered Dumbledore.<p>

Albus nodded and then seeing that the portraits didn't want to talk anymore, he walked away. Great. His first detention. All because of stupid James Potter.

As he was walking down the stairs, he ran into Primrose.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump you!" she cried as Albus caught her wrist before she fell down the flight of stairs. Her blonde hair was up into a messy bun and her creamy brown eyes looked frightened and relieved.

Albus pulled her up and hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Oh no, it was my fault. I should've been watching where I was going," he said quietly.

Primrose couldn't help but think that Albus's green eyes were deep and very pretty. She ducked her head as she blushed.

"No, it's my fault. And don't be a gentleman and say it was yours again," she said smiling.

"Primrose," she said sticking out her hand.

"Albus," he said shaking her hand. He had already known who she was, of course. He had been in love with her since their second year. He just, never talked to her.

And now she was dating Scorpius. Good-looking, handsome Scorpius who was part of his brother's group of Marauders. It consisted of Pet (a Hufflepuff), Blake (a Ravenclaw), James (a Gryffindor), and Scorpius (a Slytherin). James even had some secret map that Albus had never gotten to get a glimpse of.

"Well, I had better get going. I'm meeting my boyfriend," said Primrose. She felt like she needed to add that last sentence. Not because she thought this Albus didn't know, just so she could remind herself.

She had never found a boy quite as mysterious as this Albus.

"Pet. Please. Stop. _Following_. Me," said Selene through gritted teeth. Pet looked hurt.

"Sorry. I just…Sorry…" Selene sighed. Then she smiled.

"Not that I don't enjoy the attention, because I most certainly do. You do know how to make a girl feel special," she said slipping a little sarcasm in there. Pet didn't get it. He smiled and then bounded away, probably to go find James. The idea of finding James appealed to Selene as well, but she refrained. The boy always had to catch the girl. It was her game. She flipped her perfect brown hair and walked to the Great Hall. There was always a big feast on the first day. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the cutest guy there. And that may very well be, James Potter.

Rose Weasley could just suck it up.

"Scorpius!" cried Primrose. She could tell he looked a bit distracted. She was a bit distracted as well. But not from this Albus, she convinced herself, because she almost fell down a flight of stairs. Scorpius looked up. He smiled a bit and then looked back down at down at the parchment in his hands.

"Is everything alright?" Primrose asked looking over his shoulder. He folded it up real fast and put it in his pocket.

"Everything's great, darling," smiled Scorpius. She felt her soul beaming as he called her darling. She was shining through and through. It just gave her chills, good chills, when he called her that. It made her realize that this handsome being was really hers.

"C'mon. Let's go to the Great Hall," Primrose smiled as she intertwined her hands with his. Scorpius smiled back.

He had been dating Primrose for a few months. But that was over the summer, before he saw Rose again. And now… He wasn't quite sure.

Primrose was beautiful.

But she didn't compare to Rose Weasley.

**A/N:** Okay. Nobody hate me. I know Rose should be with Scorpius and all that. They will be. Can't you tell already? But Primrose is so sweet… I'm torn. But that's why there's Albus. OOO, love triangle. Sort of. More like rhombus…

So, nothing exciting happening…yet. It's just the first day. Be patient my friends.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Or don't. Whatever floats your boat.

XOXO,

InnocentlyBeautiful


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So the format for the last chapter wasn't exactly what I was expecting… Hopefully it wasn't TOO confusing for you all.

**COPYRIGHT: **J.K Rowling. (La Duh.)

Chapter 2

_Missing_

"What…are you doing here?" asked Scorpius slowly. Rose jerked her head up and felt her neck pop. She cringed in the pain and then proceeded to glare at him as she put her hand on her neck to massage it. She held up her book as if to say "uh, reading?"

He watched her with those green eyes that couldn't help but make you blush.

She glared at him with her bright blue eyes that made him smile.

"Whatchya reading?" he asked sitting down next to her. She groaned inwardly. Maybe, she thought, if I give him boring answers he'll get bored and LEAVE ME ALONE.

"History," she replied.

"History?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, history," she said as she put the book down next to her so he couldn't see what it really was.

"History of what?" he asked smiling to himself.

Oh Merlin, how she hated that smile.

"History of… Magic."

"The textbook?"

"Yes."

"Why…?"

"Because I…felt like it."

"You felt like reading a textbook…"

"YES!"

"For homework?"

"…Sure…"

Scorpius was having fun with this.

"We didn't have homework in History of Magic," he replied.

"How would you know? We're not in the same year," she retorted.

"That's true… But, I'm pretty sure nobody got homework in History of Magic."

"Okay. Well, MAYBE I'm just a good student and likes to read ahead."

"That's because you are a good student that does like to read ahead. Like your mother."

"Git."

"Mudblood."

She smiled at the old insult that was used when her parents were in school.

"And proud of it," she replied.

Her smile made his heart stop. He smiled back.

"So, really. What are you reading?" he asked, curious.

"Wuthering Heights," she replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's about tortured love. Who isn't into that?" she asked.

"I never took you as a girl who loves mushy stuff…"

"I don't love mushy stuff," she said quickly.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" she asked hastily.

"I come here to think," he said leaning his head against the wall.

"That's funny. I come here to think, or write, and read."

Rose thought it odd. They came to the same spot to go away from others. The same exact…

"You used Potter's map didn't you?" she asked accusingly. Scorpius smiled cheekily.

"Guilty."

She scowled.

Scorpius leaned in towards her.

"But, I made you think we have something in common. That's a step," he whispered. She shivered as his cool breath brushed against her ear carrying his butter melting words.

Rose jerked back.

"I-I have to go," she said getting up quickly. Scorpius looked confused.

She hurried out of there and back into the castle as Scorpius watched her go.

Scorpius couldn't help but wonder…

Did I say something wrong?

…..

"Have you guys seen Scorpius?" asked Primrose to her fellow Ravenclaws. Each one shook their head no.

Primrose felt defeated. She had asked just about everyone. But, it was no use. Scorpius was very good at hiding, when he didn't want to be found. The blonde saw her friend, Rose walk in hurriedly.

"Rose!" she cried waving her arms enthusiastically. Rose looked a bit distracted, but hurried over to where Primrose was standing.

"Rose, have you seen Scorpius?" she asked her friend. Rose was silent.

She looked like she was going to say yes… But…

"No, sorry Primrose. I haven't seen him anywhere," the redhead told the lie quickly. She told Primrose goodbye as she hurried away to her dorm, holding her copy of Wuthering Heights closely to her chest.

Primrose had the oddest feeling… Like, Rose Weasley was hiding something.

….

"James, will you please play hide and go seek with me?" begged the thirteen year old for the fifth time.

"Lily, for the last time, no. Besides you're thirteen. You're too old for that game," James stated. Lily pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"You just don't want to play because you'll know I'll beat you," she said, a smile playing on her pink lips, her green eyes that mirrored Albus's, glinting.

She knew her brother couldn't resist a challenge. It was just in his nature. That's why he was the captain of the Quidditch team.

James eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fine. You're on. I'll count to ten. And you better find a good hiding spot where I won't be able to find you AT ALL," said her brother.

"You better not leave the game like you did last time and I was in that tree for the whole night!"

"Scout's honor. I won't leave you in a tree," said James putting a hand on his heart.

That seemed to be a good enough promise for Lily Potter because she proceeded to skip away, looking for a good hiding spot.

"One, two, three, four… TEN! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" shouted James.

"Are you playing hide and go seek?" asked a lazy voice from above his head. James looked up.

"Not really, Scorpius. Just trying to appease my sister."

"So, you're not going to go find her?"  
>"I only said I wouldn't leave her in a tree. And you're in the tree, so I'm not leaving her in any tree."<p>

"You bad, bad boy." James smirked.

"She's thirteen, why does she like to play hide and go seek?" asked Scorpius curious.

"Well, she's really good at hiding. And finding people. She just likes to show it off," James rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, I like a good game of hide and go seek myself," winked Scorpius.

"Only when it comes to seeking out my poor cousin and hiding from your, equally poor, girlfriend," James said matter of factly. Scorpius smiled.

"You know me so well!"

"Why are you even dating Primrose, Scorpius?"

Scorpius didn't answer, but he often wondered the same thing.

…

Albus ran into Fred the Second Weasley in the library.

"Watch it, Cuz!"

"Sorry, Fred…" Albus apologized to his mischievous cousin.

Albus began to think that he had way too many cousins at this school…

Fred ran away to catch up to Teddy. Who was sort of like his cousin, he supposed.

Teddy's hair was turquoise that day. He and Fred chatted animatedly with each other.

Albus just felt a little left out. Then he saw Primrose looking under bookshelves.

"Hi," he said. She jumped.

"Oh Merlin! Albus you scared me!" she exclaimed. Albus shrugged.

"Sorry. What are you…doing?" he asked as Primrose proceeded to look under bookshelves.

"I'm trying to find my boyfriend," she stated.

"And he's under a book shelf…?" asked Albus. Primrose brushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I can't find him anywhere. He might've shrunk himself and hid underneath a bookshelf," she said anxiously.

"Is that even possible?" asked Albus, the voice of reason.

"Well, MAGIC exists. Is THAT possible?" she snapped. Then she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Primrose apologized.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to see if you were alright," said Albus. The green in his eyes were twirling and mixing in his irises. Primrose couldn't help but stare.

"Are you alright? Do you want to see Healer Gregory?" asked Albus holding her arm so she would be steady.

"Oh for Heaven's sake. No. I'm just… I'm just hungry. I hope supper comes soon… Well, bye!" said Primrose quickly. Then she hurried out of the library, away from the soft-spoken, green-eyed Albus. She leaned against the wall.

"Oh Merlin… What's wrong with me?" she whispered, trying to slow her beating heart.

"Hi Primrose!" called a voice from above. Primrose shrieked as she saw little girl with red hair floating above her with her head cupped in her hands looking like she was laying on her stomach.

"Lily?" asked Primrose. Lily shushed Primrose.

"I'm playing hide and go seek with James!"

"Oh…kay…"

Primrose didn't understand how the Potter family could be so effortlessly powerful. If she did that for more than ten minutes the spell would wear off and she would fall.

Albus on the other hand was still in the library and wondering what in the world he did wrong that made Primrose rush out of there like he had a disease.

…

"PET, FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Selene.

"Sorry…"

…

Blake heard all the little snickers around him. He instinctively touched his hair again and sighed. Why James? WHY?

"Blake!" he heard Selene call him from behind. He turned around and faced her. She couldn't help but snicker as she caught up with him.

"Don't say it," he sighed.

"Say what?" she asked innocently.

"I know what you're going to say," said Blake.

"What am I going to say?" she asked.

"You're going to ask why my hair is pink," sighed Blake.

"Was not!"

There was silence as they walked together.

"So… What's up with your hair?" asked Selene. Blake groaned.

"What? I can't NOT comment on it Blake! You're hair is bloody PINK!" exclaimed Selene.

"As if I didn't notice," Blake's statement dripped with sarcasm. Selene put her hands on her tiny hips.

"Cut the sarcasm Blake. What happened? Why did you dye your hair pink?" Her eyes got wide as she realized something.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GAY!" she exclaimed loudly. Blake clapped his hand over her mouth as he looked into her big brown eyes. People around them gave them weird looks.

"I'm not gay," he said.

"But your hair is… PINK!" She meant to say that but it came out like, "Buff yo hay zz bint."

Blake took his hand off of her mouth.

"Yes. I know."

"Well? C'mon best friends tell each other everything!" begged Selene.

And there was the truth. Selene had just uttered the words that no guy ever wanted to hear from the one they love's lips…"best friends".

"Right… Best friends…" said Blake slowly. Since Blake wasn't a girl, he would never admit to anyone that his heart was breaking into a million pieces. If you asked him, he would just say that his chest hurt and it was probably do to heartburn.

"So? What happened?" Selene pressed.

"James dyed my hair pink in the middle of the night. He and Scorpius thought it'd be funny," Blake said rolling his eyes.

"How'd they get into your dorm?" asked Selene.

"Who knows? It's James and Scorpius. Together… it's a nightmare," shuddered Blake. Selene smiled.

"So, are you sure your not gay?" asked Selene after a moment of silence.

"SELENE!" Blake cried exasperatedly. She snickered. Then a voice came up behind them.

"Hi Selene!"

Selene looked at the little girl in a hole in the wall behind a portrait.

"Lily?"

"Shh! I'm hiding from James," Lily said, her green eyes twinkling.

"Oh…kay…"

"Bye Lily…" said Blake as Lily proceeded to put the portrait back in front of her hole but not before blushing because Blake was saying something to her.

"That was odd," said Blake.

"Just a bit," said Selene.

"SELENE!" someone cried from down the hall, waving their arms maniacally. Selene ducked her head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE PET!" she cried.

…

Lily skipped down the empty halls and hummed to herself. James hadn't found her all day. She was happy. Though, it was after curfew and she should be in her dorm, she wasn't. Like the rest of her family, she liked to cause some trouble now and then.

"La, la, la," she sang quietly.

She felt someone's eyes on her.

"Ready or not…" someone said. It echoed all around her. She turned around and squinted into the darkness.

"Hello?" she said softly. No one answered.

"…Here I come," the voice echoed.

"Who's there? James? This isn't funny," she said, shaking from fear.

She felt someone moving towards her. Her usual happy bright green eyes widened as the person descended upon her.

And then, the most chilling noise anyone had heard in the last nineteen years was the ear-piercing scream of Lily Potter.

**A/N: **OH MY GOD WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO LILY?

Review saying what you think will happen! I haven't decided whether Lily should die or not yet.

REVIEW! LIKE MY STORY! SUBSCRIBE TO MY STORY! I'll love you forever!

XOXO,

InnocentlyBeautiful


End file.
